


Mind my scruff

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, jyn and leia are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: Cassian overhears a talk between Jyn and Leia about the merits of facial hair for kissing in sensitive places. First written on Tumblr for the prompt:How much of that did you hear?





	Mind my scruff

“It would just itch and that’s not pleasant,” Leia said as she twisted the bottom of her braid.

“No, it wouldn’t. Beards aren’t that scratchy,” And Cassian’s only ever kissed her with a mustache or beard and it feels good.

Leia rolled her eyes at Jyn, “Has he kissed you down there?”

Jyn smiled at how awkward Leia was as she asked, “No, but it’s not as if we have lots of time to experiment.” 

“I don’t see how you even manage anything. It’s good that you do, you both seem happy, but I don’t think I could do it.”

“Not even if there was a certain clean shaven man kissing you?” No one could miss how Han and Leia looked at each other or how they didn’t seem to know how to do anything. Jyn didn’t have any good advice since she and Cassian found their way together with a lot of bumps.

“Jyn?! No, I’m not talking about him and anything like this and him,” Leia was getting prim and louder.

“How much of that did you hear?” Jyn had heard Cassian’s quiet footstep after Leia had yelled and now he was in the doorway. He was hiding his feelings, even his body didn’t tell her anything except that he didn’t know if he was wanted.

“I was heading to my quarters, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” He’d gone formal, this wasn’t what she wanted.

She and Leia should have shut the door but they hadn’t expected the conversation to go where it did. It would be easier if she knew how much he’d heard of their debating the possible merits of someone going down on them with or without a beard.

Leia stood up, using all of her well trained regalness to get away and passed by Cassian, “You didn’t. I know you and Jyn can continue this on your own.”

Then she was gone, it was unfair that Leia could do that. Cassian put his hand at his neck as she left, it was one of his few awkward motions. That was a good sign, not angry just confused.

“Ignore her, she’s frustrated,” Jyn said quickly and patted her bed while watching his eyes dart to it and then at her before entering.

He did close the door behind him before he sat down, “Are you?”

Kriff, he was being careful with her, she hated when he did that.

“Not as much as she is,” She had him though everything was still new. 

He took her hand and gave her a longer look, “Then maybe I should do something about it. If you don’t mind my scruff.”

Jyn reached up to touch his beard that had a few droplets in it from melting ice, “You’ve been outside.”

“I had to pick up a message and Ops is never warm enough and then someone opened a door,” He sighed and she moved closer to him and he kissed her. Then he started to kiss down the slightly open neck of her shirt and she shivered at the warmth of his lips, the cold of the water and the tickle of his beard. 

She moved to hold his hip because she was thinking about how that might feel on her skin, “Cassian, please, before the water dries.”

Then she dropped back on the bed as he took his time moving his hands down her body to find bare skin and kiss above her hips. She tried to wriggle out of her pants but he helped her take them off slowly, his warming hands on her skin that he followed with his lips. Those lingering drops on the prickle of his beard made her arch into him as he kissed, licked and breathed until she couldn’t think, didn’t want to think, only feel.


End file.
